The Vargas Killers
by Xion Shion
Summary: AU: Contains yaoi. Main Pairing: Ludwig/Feliciano, Side Pairings: Antonio/Lovino: Feliciano and Lovino Vargas have been living the same life for years. The lives of professional assassins. Merciless, heartless and were the perfect killers. They were the best at their job. Feliciano never wanted it to change. But will he change his mind after meeting a blonde-haired police officer?


This is going to be a fanfiction based on the pairing Germany/Italy or Ludwig/Feliciano. I'm still considering whether I should make this R18 because i've never really written 'those' kind of scenes before. Ludwig will appear in the next chapter. And if your wondering why put so much effort into writing Italy and Romano's relationship is because I really like their brotherly relationship. I hope you enjoy my second ever fanfic.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Vargas Killers. That's what we are, and that's what we'll always be. _

Feliciano Vargas ran towards his target and stabbed his knife swiftly and mercilessly into the victim's chest. The victim gave off a shrill scream and fell to the floor, dead.

He heard footsteps approaching him, he spun around defensively. He held his knife in front of him, ready to attack the oncoming intruder. But when he saw who it was, he dropped his defenses and gave the person a smile. A man that had almost the exact same face as Feliciano's appeared, with hair that was a few shades darker and had the same gravity-defying curl of hair that Feliciano had except it grew out of the opposite side.

"Feli, you've taken care of your victim?" Lovino Vargas held a knife, similar to Feliciano's in his left hand, twirling it around his fingers while blood from the blade dripped all over his hand.

"Yes, all has been taken care of brother, your side is clear too?" Feliciano cheerfully waved at his brother and walked over to his brother as Lovino nodded and took out a phone from his pocket.

"I killed that bastard good. I'm going to report back to our clients, then we can get the money." Lovino began to dial the number and put the phone to his ear.

Feliciano waited patiently, he glanced at his and his brother's bloody hands. He was used to this sort of life already, and he knew that it'd never change. But he never knew that he was wrong, that change was going to happen, and that his life would change in a way he'd never expect it to have before; and it was all going to start on this exact day, starting with a blonde-haired police officer.

"Fuck!" Lovino swore as he threw the phone on the ground. Feliciano heard a crack and knew that the phone was broken for good. He glanced at his brother's irritated face.

"The bastards not answering. I knew I should have been suspicious, I knew I should have fucking took half the money first!" Lovino kicked over a nearby trash can in rage. He continued cursing and then suddenly looked up at his younger twin brother and beckoned to him.

"We're going to _kill_ that bastard for even thinking of breaking the deal. Let's go, Feli." Lovino angrily stormed away while turning around to see if his brother was following him.

Feliciano knew exactly what was going to happen if you didn't give them their payment. It actually had happened quite often. Lovino was bad-tempered. He would snap, hunt down the client, and kill him. Then take all the money that was in their greedy little pockets.

They were a pair of professional assassins and they weren't cheap. So people had often tried to dodge the payment. But it wasn't like their services were bad. They got the job done _fast, _and had so far never failed to kill a single target in their years of assassination requests. This amount of payment was expected.

They weren't just skillful, they were the best damn team out there, Feliciano knew that there was nobody who were as synced or worked together as well as him and his brother. He loved his brother, and the love was returned.

But he loved his brother too much at times, Lovino would sometimes boss him around, and Feliciano would let him. When Feliciano's older brother told him that they were going to kill someone, then they would go kill him, and right now, they were going to kill their client who had decided not to pay for their services.

Feliciano really didn't mind being bossed around though, Lovino wouldn't make him do anything extreme, they loved each other, and Feliciano felt that their brotherly relationship would _never_ be broken. They were loyal, but only to each-other.

So he willingly followed his bad-tempered brother as they walked past the streets, hiding their bloodied knives in their pants pockets.

The streets were filled with people, but they never really needed a disguise. They never revealed their faces to their clients, and the deals were usually discussed using phone calls. The only time they really show their face is when the client had broken the deal, and the two had sought out to kill them. Just like the situation at the minute.

Secondly, they were young. Well, they looked young. They were both 18 but both looked very petite and appeared no older than 16. They were also constantly praised for being 'adorable' and the girls would flock over them and pat their heads, the brothers wouldn't be able to resist and would flirt a little from time to time. They were italian after all.

Them themselves were already the perfect disguise, and looks could really fool people. They covered their tracks well, and constantly used fake identities. They were sometimes suspected, but they were never caught.

Because of this, the society was still trying to hunt down the infamous duo, _The Vargas Killers_.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, please review! I'm still considering whether I should continue this or how long I should make this. I promise the next few chapters will be longer, I just wanted an introduction of some sort.

_Constructive_ criticism and advice would be loved! Thank you!


End file.
